Laurren Texts
by swimfis5
Summary: This is a series of text messages that I made up. These text are between Darren and Lauren. There is no proof that they happened at all, just my imagination. Based off recent events. Lauren/Darren. hint of Joey/Jaime Lyn
1. Can I visit yet?

Laurren Texts

D-Criss= Darren Criss  
Lo Lopez = Lauren Lopez

I figure they text each other sometimes so here is some conversations...

D-Criss: hey laur, I miss you! Can I come back on tour yet?!

Lo Lopez: DARREN EVERETT CRISS I MISS YOU MAS! Please do come back soon. Everyone wishes you were here, well except Joey. He says he sees you at home.

D- Criss: Oh he misses me. I have been watching tour vids on YouTube and everything looks awesome! You kill it every single time when you sing (:

Lo Lopez: Now your to sweet! But seriously Dar you need to have your manager schedule more your dates. Two shows isn't enough

D-Criss: I know I was talking to him about that. I'm gonna find out the soonest day that I can leave Glee and be with you and the rest of the gang.

Lo Lopez: Damn that G. L. E. E. why do they always still you away from me.

D-Criss: Just you? (:

Lo Lopez: and the rest of the group! But Im the most important :p

D-Criss: I can't argue there.

Lo Lopez: I gotta go! Show is almost starting! Miss ya 3

D-Criss: Break a leg LoLo! Send everyone my love and I'll be on that stage with you soon! 3  
Joey to talk to her! Goodnight Lo! I love you mor


	2. Those Love Drunk Texts

Those Love Drunk Text

D-Criss: Lolo wassup!?

Lo Lopez: Darren it is 4 AM my time. What could you possibly want?

D-Criss: Awh Lo come on it's only 2 over here! Did I ever tell you that your my best frand!

Lo Lopez: yeah you might have mentioned it. Dare I have to get up early tomorrow like I'm talking 9 am early.

D-Criss: Lauren Lopez I love you! 3 33 ;*

Lo Lopez: Darren I love you too but I need sleep.

D-Criss: No Lauren, really I luv ya! Like Its outstanding. But that damn G.L.E.E keeps me away from you! I want to c u! I'd send you a pic of my face but I don't look dapper.

Lo Lopez: Darren are you drunk?

D-Criss: I might b... But it doesn't change the way I feel about u! I LIKE you Lolo . did you see that LIKE!

Lo Lopez : Darren please text me when you are sober. I can't keep my eyes open and I would like to pretend this is a dream incase you don't mean it. Night Dare. love ya.

D-Criss: I do mean it! Goodnight Lauren.


	3. Those Morning After Texts

Those morning after texts

D-Criss: Lauren, I know you are probably really busy but I need to apologize for last night. I was drunk and being an ass hole.

Lo Lopez: No more then you usually are. (:

D-Criss: I'm sorry if I kept you up. You didn't need to respond.

Lo Lopez: Don't worry about it. The conversation didn't last very long...

D-Criss: Look about what I said last night

Lo Lopez: It's okay Darren. I won't show anyone and I know we're still best friends. I know you love me!

D-Criss: Well I don't really care if the tabloids see it. But I didn't want you to find out that way.

Lo Lopez: Find out what?

D-Criss: I guess the drunk me has more courage than the real me... Lauren I really do love you.

Lo Lopez: Darren I know.

D-Criss: No Laur, I like you as in I want to date you.

Lo Lopez: Don't mess with me Darren!

D-Criss: I'm not trying to. I wanted to wait to ask you when I see you next week. But clearly I couldn't wait that long.

Lo Lopez: Good, because neither could I. I like you to Darren, and trust me it was no secret.

D-Criss: Well now I really can't wait to see you (:

Lo Lopez: I know I agree (:

D-Criss: Now you really can call me your "dumb boyfriend"

Lo Lopez: Wait who says we're dating!? I want a formal asking Mr. Dapper!

D-Criss: Anything for you beautiful (;


	4. Comic Con!

Hey Comic-Con!

Lo Lopez: I really hate you right now...

D-Criss: what!? Oh I'm sorry you enjoy comic con?!

Lo Lopez: you know damn well I do! Tell Lea and Cory I said hiiiiii!

D-Criss: Lo, I refuse to jump up and down like you and say hi in that really high pitched voice!

Lo Lopez: I don't always jump up and down.. ):

D-Criss: I tease! Haha. They said hello.

Lo Lopez:YESSS! But hey Dare?

D-Criss: Yes, my beautiful girl? I feel like I am in trouble...

Lo Lopez: I was gonna say the beard looks sexy! But what did you do this time!?

D-Criss: Nothing that bad! Gotta go interview! Love you Lo! I'll get you a toy! Call you tonight?

Lo Lopez: You are so lucky I like toys! Love you too! And it's a date (;


	5. Duets

Duets!  
D-Criss: Malfoy!

Lo Lopez: Potter! You ready to get back!?

D-Criss: You know I am! I can't wait to preform on stage with the whole family again.

Lo Lopez: I know you haven't been on stage with us in like 3 years! That is crazy!

D-Criss: no, what is crazy is us singing a duet together!

Lo Lopez: I'm excited! (:

D-Criss: I wish you played Ginny because then we could sing an actual love song together. Jaime could be Hermione so Joey isn't concerned about incest. And well Malfoy he can just be on pigfarts!

Lo Lopez: Wait!? Jaim and Joey!?

D-Criss: long story. I'll tell you tonight on our Skype date!

Lo Lopez: Next time we sing together at your concert we can do not alone. I love that song!

D-Criss: you got it love! I gotta book it! Big scene today. Skype ya later! Love you!

Lo Lopez: Go kill it like you always do (: see ya tonight! Love you more!


	6. 21 Questions

21 Questions!  
Lo Lopez: Okay this meeting is boring, I don't like discussing merch.

D-Criss: Fly to LA and visit me on Glee, it's a boring day filled with Brittana scenes...

Lo Lopez: still upset they made Santana a lesbian! She was so good with puck! And he was HOT

D-Criss: Geee thanks Lo...(: and yeah I think they dated for awhile too...

Lo Lopez: They'd make hot babies... MOVING ON! Let's play 20 questions!

D-Criss: I am so telling them you said that! And fine, but you start!

Lo Lopez: Do you miss me?

D-Criss: That's easy! Everyday I miss you! Are you happy about your boyfriend being on Glee...?

Lo Lopez: even though I have to share you more then I would like... I am incredibly proud of you! Dikrats or Starkid?

D-Criss: Starkid for sure. I hate comparing is to rats! Taz and Up or Bug and Bugette?

Lo Lopez: Bug and Bugette! Taz is like 16 and up is like 50! My Bugette needs some love! Television or Broadway?

D-Criss: Broadway! I love performing on stage! Me or Zefron?

Lo Lopez: ugh but you are both so attractive! But I guess as your girlfriend I choose you! Can we continue this later?

D-Criss: thanks babe I knew you loved me! Yes I will text later! Have fun at Rehearsal!

Lo Lopez: how did you know...?

D-Criss: Just got a text from Walker. And I quote: "quit texting your girlfriend lover boy, we got a rehearsal that needs to be done!"

Lo Lopez: walker! Oh I am gonna kill him! Now he's looking all smug at me! I love you and we will continue this later! Xoxoxo

D-Criss: don't kill him (: love you too babe! I can't wait!


	7. Leaky Con!

Leaky Con!

Lo Lopez: WAHOOOO!

D-Criss: Good time at leaky? I am only assuming?

Lo Lopez: it has been amazing so far! The fans are incredible!

D-Criss: I fly in tomorrow! Wahoo! I get to be Harry potter one last time!

Lo Lopez: yeah that's going to be bittersweet! But on the bright side we do get to sing our song.!

D-Criss: Hope you know those harmonies babe, I'm not going easy on you!

Lo Lopez: I'll kick your cute tush anyways! Everyone loves Malfoy!

D-Criss: Yeah I know. I love the bastard too!

Lo Lopez: hahaha I knew you did! So you gonna actually cuddle with me this time!? Last time you ditched our hotel room!

D-Criss: I will snuggle you so hard Lauren Lopez! Im sorry, my manager was being a jerk and wouldn't let me spend time with you!

Lo Lopez: that big doofus! I can't wait to snuggle you! The group says hi and that they miss you! Nick says you better know your lines, there is no Bonnie to whip you into shape this time!

D-Criss: bummer Bonnie didn't show up, oh well can't dwell on the past! Wont be the same with out her ! I know all my lines though.

Lo Lopez: Yeah, Jaime is taking it kind of hard, Bonnie won't even return her texts. But they are making me sleep! I will text you before you leave for Chicago tomorrow! I love you babe! Goodnight! Xoxoxo

D-Criss: tell Jaim "chin up!" and I will tell Joey to talk to her! Goodnight Lo! I love you more!


	8. Post Leaky

Post leaky!

D-Criss: I feel like death.

Lo Lopez: Well nobody gets on a plane after a 4 hour show and then a ball afterward. You're insane!

D-Criss: well I had to. I couldn't let our fans down and I couldn't let the team down.

Lo Lopez: We would have understood, we could have all hung out in the room, got a decent hour of sleep?

D-Criss: Nahh, it was fun. You my friend are a great dancer (;

Lo Lopez: Your not so bad yourself Warbler. I was waiting for your group to break into teenage dream.

D-Criss: maybe next time! Is it crazy to say I miss you already.

Lo Lopez: Considering you left the hotel, 45 minutes ago... no. I'm not shocked at all, because I miss you too.

D-Criss: I hate that I get to spend such little time with you. I wish I could take a whole week and just play with Team Starkid!

Lo Lopez: I know if you could play with us for a week I would be so happy! But at least when we see each other we make most of our time. Never a dull moment!

D-Criss: That's for sure. I don't want to get on this plane Lo. I would rather be back in your Leaky bed cuddling you.

Lo Lopez: I wish I could tell you to miss the plane and come back. I want nothing more then to be in your arms but you have work.

D-Criss: Your going to be okay this time? I know how sad you get the week I leave.

Lo Lopez: I will make do. Don't worry, I'm already counting down the days I see you again!

D-Criss: Good me too! Welp, planes taking off,I guess I have to turn off my phone.

Lo Lopez: Yeah I guess so, have a safe trip, tell Chris I said hello, and text me ASAP.

D-Criss: I will. Text you when I land. Wipe those tears Lo, I love you.

Lo Lopez: It's amazing how you always know (: I love you too Darren.


	9. Day 2 and Miserable!

Day 2 and miserable

Lo Lopez: I miss you .

D-Criss: I miss you too Lo.

Lo Lopez: how's filming glee? Is everything all right?

D-Criss: filming is great. The scene we are filming is sad(spoiler!) but you know i want to be in Chicago.

Lo Lopez: My boyfriend and his boyfriend are fighting! NOOO! But yes we all had this huge post leaky party and we missed you. But whatever work is work.

D-Criss: boo work!

Lo Lopez: I agree completely. Remember when working included slacking off and then the day before the show spending 15 hours straight working!

D-Criss: hey! We got shit done!

Lo Lopez: come back?

D-Criss: if that was an option, I would in a second.

Lo Lopez. I know. I am sorry I ask you, I know the answer too.

D-Criss: it breaks my heart every time I tell you I can't ):

Lo Lopez: I know, it just hurts

D-Criss: just know I love you, ok?

Lo Lopez: like I could think anything else! I gotta go, glow meeting at panera. No phones and no boyfriends!

D-Criss: Okay, talk to ya soon! Tell the ladies I said hello.

Lo Lopez: will do (:


	10. Audition!

Audition Day

Lo Lopez: I am freaking out!

D-Criss: Is your audition today?

Lo Lopez: Yes.

D-Criss: Lauren. You are a great actress and a talented singer. You got this!

Lo Lopez: Idk! There are a lot of girls here! Not one thing separates me from the crowd!

D-Criss: everything separates you! Your smile, those beautiful eyes, your angelic voice, your hilarious acting skills! Your height (:

Lo Lopez: thanks dare (: you made me feel a lot better.

D-Criss: you always psych yourself out before an audition, luckily I always talk you out of it.

Lo Lopez: what would I do without you! Hahaha

D-Criss: who knows! Be a lost puppy.

Lo Lopez: I was lost one time in college! My first week sophomore year! Lay off!

D-Criss: I'm glad you got lost we would have never met! Go knock 'em dead Lo! Break a leg! Love you!

Lo Lopez: I love you too Darren, if I do bad I'll just tell them I'm dating Darren Criss! I tease! I'll text you later!

D-Criss: They will hire you for sure! I love you! Can't wait to hear all about it!


	11. AVPSCRY

Laurren Texts 11

AVPSCRY

D-Criss: I think we may have just killed the entire fandom.

Lo Lopez: yeah... Whoops!

D-Criss: I hope they are happy with just the script and CD

Lo Lopez: I am sure they will be! Besides we're giving them the show after the new year!

D-Criss: given we live that long! (;

Lo Lopez: your gonna live that long! I saved the world god dangit!

D-Criss: My hero!

Lo Lopez: are you sad that the Avpm trilogy is over?

D-Criss: of course I am. I don't want to stop being Harry. But I know that soon I will be in another StarKid show with you!

Lo Lopez: good, because I already miss singing with you!

D-Criss: maybe we can play love interest next time (; Joey and Jaime already got their turn!

Lo Lopez: hahaha we will put that on the drawing board!

D-Criss: god I miss your laugh Lo

Lo Lopez: I miss you (:


	12. These Treats don't suck!

Laurren Texts Part 12

These treats don't suck!

Lo Lopez: I can't believe the day is here!

D-Criss: are you ready to release your cook book ?

Lo Lopez: I am nervous! What if people dont buy it!? What if those treats really do suck!

D-Criss: well I am going to buy it for sure. And if no one else does well they are missing out!

Lo Lopez: thanks dar(:

D-Criss: speaking of cooking! When are you going to make me my cake!

Lo Lopez: the next time I see you. I promise I will make it for you!

D-Criss: I'm gonna hold you to that promise!

Lo Lopez: and what are you gonna do if I don't!

D-Criss: well then ill be sad forever!

Lo Lopez: love you! I'll see you soon, with a cake in hand!

D-Criss: we might have to ignore the cake for a couple min! (; love you too!


End file.
